guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wootsauce
Summary :Wootsauce is a very relaxed group of friends, with a tendency to promote within the guild based more on the helpfulness and personality of members than the levels you've earned. The guild has itself one paddock and one guild house, and is diligently working on its second of each. Rules :Most of the rules in Wootsauce are fairly common sense; behave, no begging/whining, no spying/stealing, etc. Some of the Guild-specific rules are as follows: Mats/Items Wootsauce has a "no selling" policy wherein guild members only pay each other for items/services if this is agreed on by both parties. If you don't want to give it away, don't offer it. If you're too busy to craft/gather for someone, tell them or work something out. Also, if a guild member has gained access to guild chests, they are expected to help put mats/items in there when needed. Alignment Wootsauce is a Bontarian guild with a twist: Your main character must be either Neutral or Bontarian, but your alternates can be whatever you like. XP Donation When first joining Wootsauce, your XP donation will be set at 50% until you earn 2,000 XP, and thereafter set to 10%. Eventually, you can earn the right to change your donations at will. However, at no time do we allow that percent to fall below 10%. The Top 5 Left to Right: Darkfireagain, Brigid, Britta, Nahcuram, Kali-ma Britta :Guild-mama/Leader. Generous towards guildies, Britta endures extreme bank fees just to have mats on hand for anything. Also a high-level Jeweler and Swordsmith, and easily distracted by shiny veins of ore. Britta is a strong, compassionate, and fun-loving leader. Nahcuram :Britta's right hand. Witty and direct, Nah makes the most tedious Dofus tasks 100x more enjoyable. On the flipside, Nah is the one who will let you know if you're bending or breaking guild rules, and is quick and efficient at setting things straight. Brigid :Adventurous, energetic, and always willing to try and organize guild events. Brigid is eager to help other guildies hunt for materials and look for new places to grind up monsters for XP. She is also the guild's resident Farmer, Baker, and Alchemist. Most importantly, she is Kali-ma's real-life wife. Kali-ma :Kali-ma is the guild's lumberjack and also handles the creation and maintaining of guild-related websites. Sarcastic, he tends to make other guildies cringe with horrible, horrible puns. He is also well-known for having female characters, even though he is male. The proud RL husband of Brigid. Darkfireagain :Quiet and reserved, DarkfireZ is very focused when it comes to leveling. Within a few months, he has risen to be one of the highest level Wootsauce members. Willing to try new things and always ready for a good dungeon run, time permitting. Recruitment Wootsauce is a small, intimate guild; we aren't looking to have the most members or the highest level. As such, we are very picky about who gets in and who stays. If you are interested in joining, you have 2 options. First, look for Britta, Nahcuram, Brigid, or Kali-ma; all of these people have the ability to recruit. Secondly, go to the forum site listed above and post in the thread for Recruitment.